Coming Home
by LinkMaster997
Summary: "One day Law, you will look over all of this." A slightly younger Great General Budou said to the six year old perched on his shoulder looking over the capitol "Really papa?" the young boy asked his bright blue eyes wide with excitement "Yes really," Budou said with a slight smile gracing his lips 10 years have passed since that promise, the time for Law to return home has come
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Location- Imperial Palace, 10 Years Ago**

"One day Law, you will look over all of this." A slightly younger Great General Budou said to the six year old perched on his shoulder

"Really papa?" the young boy asked his bright blue eyes wide with excitement

"Yes really," Budou said with a slight smile gracing his lips "it will be your job to protect his majesty and watch over the palace one day."

"Wow, I get to do what you do papa?" Law said smiling brightly. Budou found his adopted sons excitement contagious.

"One day Law, when you're older of course," Budou said lifting the boy off his shoulders to look at his young son "you will be the strongest man in the Empire." Law smiled and giggled and Budou smiled laughing lightly knowing full well what fate had in store for his son.

**Location- Northern Highroad, Present Day**

The carriage was moving rather slow through the snow storm but most of the passengers didn't mind. A mother and her daughter were chatting quietly; a wealthy man was playing cards with another well-dressed man, and a man in a white coat with the hood up. He scanned over the people a few times deciding none of them to be a threat before letting his thoughts stray. He was on his way home for the first time in four years and he wondered what had happened in the years since he was sent north to investigate the Northern Race, Esdeath came and conquered them quickly making Law's job rather easy. As much as Law liked to travel and see them empire he missed home. His father wrote him often but he knew little about what had been going on within the city. One thing his father took great care to mentioning was Night Raid, the Assassin Group responsible for causing most of the disarray within the Empire. Law hated them, and from his father's latest letter they were becoming more rambunctious. So taking matters into his own hands, the youngest General in Imperial history decided to return home. "I will personally see to their utter destruction." Law's head shot up when he felt the Carriage rock making him fall from his seat. The girl sitting across from him giggled at this making Law smile. The girl was rather cute with bright green eyes and long brown hair in two tails; she looked maybe a year or two younger than him. Law moved back into his seat laughing lightly to himself, having grown up in the Capitol, Law had seen his fair share of pretty girls but this one was different, more exotic less city like. Closing his eyes Law allowed his other senses to wander the carriage listening to all the different sounds. His ears pricked, a sign of danger, when he tuned in on the two older men's conversation.

"Alright so the usual bet my old friend?" One man asked

"Of course Brentin, however, I'm willing to bet you doubles if you're willing." The other man said. Their accents placed them from the east of the empire, perhaps businessmen from Cicero, a small city almost directly on the eastern border.

"You're crazy, but I'll bet." The one called Brentin said. They played several hands before the one called Brentin threw his hand down in anger.

"Damn you Regis, you lucky bastard." Brentin grumbled

"Now then, pay up Brentin." Regis said with a smirk

"I know I know, I'll send a messenger ahead when we get to the Capitol, they'll be in your bed by the time you get home." Brentin said

"Oh and I prefer them younger, Brentin, the older ones tend to fight a little more." Regis said. This caught Law's attention, human trafficking was an issue in the east according to the reports, specifically young girls. "filthy humans, I'll deal with them when we reach the Capitol." Law thought. The carriage eventually went silent as the men began a new game allowing Law to catch up on some much needed sleep.

**Location- Capitol Downtown District, three days later**

Law trailed the two men from the carriage from the rooftops hoping they would make a mistake and lose themselves in the busy streets, allowing him to swoop in for a quick kill. Law sensed another presence rather close to the men as well. "Looks like I'm not the only one hunting." Law thought. He scanned the area around the men again looking for anything out of place. He noticed a man about his age with brown hair a few steps behind the men, straining his eyes he noticed the man was taking great care to hide himself from the guards and other officials. Law felt his Spiral necklace heat up as adrenaline filled his veins, Cross wanted a fight. Similar to Demon Extract, Cross was a very picky Imperial Arm who since his creation only has had one user, the legendary Great General Glass, the strongest man in the history of the empire. Law allowed his hand to wander to the hilt of his sword hung on the back of his waist. Being in the North, Law had a few good fights, this sword was the prize from one such as that, the king killer Reach. To most people who have wielded Reach, it was just a normal sword, but in the hands of a true warrior, Reach was an unstoppable beast capable of rivaling the strength of an Imperial Arm. The two older men slipped into a back alley and the brown haired guy followed them. Law quickly ran across a wire crossing the street to continue his pursuit. By the time he reached the alley, the brown haired man had vanished, and the two older men were bloody messes on the ground.

"Night Raid." Law said.

**Location- Night Raid's Hideout, a few hours later**

"Could you run that by us again Tatsumi?" Najenda asked from her chair in the meeting room. Tatsumi had just submitted his report and told the story about how he was watched by a dirty blonde haired man in a white coat with three scars on his cheek. Sighing Tatsumi began.

"I told you, dirty blonde hair about shoulder length, white hooded coat with a large imperial insignia on the left breast, sword across the back of his waist." Tatsumi explained again. Najenda was currently running the description through her head again.

"So they recalled him from the North." Najenda said

"Who's him?" Tatsumi asked

"General Budou's adopted son Law, youngest Great General in imperial history," Najenda explained "granted his title at age twelve he's been in the north for four years."

"He didn't seem all that dangerous when I saw him." Tatsumi said

"That very belief has lead hundreds of men to their deaths," Najenda said "I've never seen him in combat but I've heard many rumors about his abilities, but even his the rumors are false do not approach him Tatsumi, despite many trying, the title of Great General cannot be bought only earned."

**Location- Imperial Palace, same time**

"We recovered and identified the bodies general." The soldier said to Law who was eating an apple while leaning on the palace wall

"Good, I want men also sent to these men's homes, and all slaves found inside are to be brought back here for identification so they may return home." Law said

"Yes general." The solider said before walking away to do the task. Law continued eating his apple, he blinked once and it was gone from his grasp.

"Very funny Kisara." Law said looking up. Above him perched on a small ledge was a girl about 17 years old with white hair in two braids and blue eyes, she was eating his apple. She was in her official attire meaning she came from a meeting with her higher ups, or she was trying once again to impress him. Growing up at the palace Law knew very few other kids, and they were mostly noble children. Kisara was his first friend, an orphan taken in and trained to be a stone cold killer totally devoted to justice. A perfect match for Law.

"Awe, how'd ya know." Kisara said pouting before taking another bite

"I may not have been here for four years, but you're the only one I know brave enough to steal from me." Law said

"To true." Kisara said swinging down from her perch and leaning on the wall

"Seems you've had a promotion." Law said

"A lot's happened in four years Law." Kisara said tossing the apple core to Law

"I can tell," Law said "seems to have gotten worse."

"It has Law, all that bastard Ministers fault." Kisara said. Law massaged his temples as Kisara told him about all the Minister had done, as well as the new Secret Police Wild Hunt.

"Who cares that Shura is the Minister's son, this Wild Hunt needs to be dealt with." Law said turning to walk into the palace his coat flapping behind him

"Where are you going?" Kisara asked

"To see an old friend." Law said.

**Location- Torture Chamber Solitary Confinement, present **

Law always hated the torture chamber. Most of the people in this room were good men women and children who spoke about change. The Minister hated change, change meant he lost power, losing power meant he'd lose everything he worked for to make his existence as comfortable as possible. Law walked through quickly avoiding as many guards as he could trying to ignore the cries of pain and pleas for death. Below the torture chamber was Solitary Confinement, men and women down here have absolutely no human contact and are forced to eat the rats living in their cells with them. He walked down the long hall ignoring laughs of insanity and his least favorite, the silent cry. Cell 176 stood at the end, the old door was rusted and four guards stood outside. The door was completely barricaded and completely sealed from the outside, the cell of the most dangerous convict in the Empire, and Law's old friend.

"Open the door." Law commanded. The soldiers scrambled quickly prying at the door's barricades before unlocking it. With much force the door creaked open. Inside was a girl about Law's age. Her hair wiry and stringy from lack of attention, her gray eyes squinted at the sudden burst of light before her cracked lips broke into a smile.

"I knew you'd come for me." She said in a raspy voice

"Don't mistake my intentions, I'm not marrying you, but I do require your help." Law said

"Anything for you Law." She croaked out

"Un-chain her." Law commanded the guards. The rushed around undoing various locks and unwrapping chains from her.

"Now then Vermillia," Law said as she stretched ridding her body of its various cramps "let's go see some other old friends."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Location- Capitol Backstreets, 6 years ago**

"Why do you keep following me ya little rat?" a fourteen year old Chelsea asked a ten year old Law (Negima! Refrence)

"Because, you're a traitor to the Empire, so I'm following you hoping you'll lead me to whomever you work for." Law said smiling at his genius

"Never tell your enemies your plan of attack Law." Chelsea said. Law let it soak in, before his smile cracked and he began to panic.

"OH NO, WHAT HAVE I DONE, DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEAN YOU'RE GONNA KILL ME, OR REPORT TO YOUR SUPIRIORS AND I'LL BE KILLED AND HAVE MY HEAD MOUNTED ON A PIKE!" (a more painful reference) Law screamed running in a circle around Chelsea

"No, they wouldn't mount your head on a pike," Chelsea said which caused Law to stop "they'll cut you up and feed you to danger beasts." And he screamed running around in a circle again, while Chelsea laughed. As much as she hated to admit it, this little brat who has been annoying her the entire month she's been in the capitol was actually pretty good company, he made her laugh and she liked making him panic. But she was leaving soon, which was painful to think about. This innocent little brat wormed his way into her heart in a very short period and she knew that was dangerous, they were on opposite sides of the fence and she knew if they ever met again it would be as enemies.

**Location- Capitol Southern Gate, two weeks later**

"Do you plan on following me all the way to the Revolutionary Army?" Chelsea asked Law, who thought he was being a genius by following Chelsea while humming chase music while jumping between rocks and bushes.

"AHHH I'VE BEEN FOUND OUT!" Law yelled running in a circle. Chelsea laughed, it was kinda painful she was leaving this kid.

"Calm down, my head would go on a pike before yours ever would." Chelsea said (painful reference). Law pouted sitting down in the dirt on the road.

"I trailed you for a whole two months and didn't even learn anything about you other than your name," Law said "and now you're leaving" tears brimmed his eyes

"That's because you're still a little kid, when you become stronger maybe you will learn more," Chelsea said "first things first though, you're not allowed to cry till you become a man." She wiped his tears and smiled at him

"How do I become a man," Law asked "papa tells me what I should be but I don't understand a lot of it."

"Well," Chelsea said "a man protect the weak and help them become strong; they also do what is right no matter what that is."

"That's what papa says a man is too, but I think I know what I have to do." Law said smiling. Chelsea rummaged around her bag for a while before pulling out a red bow ribbon.

"Give me your left arm." Chelsea said. Law turned and Chelsea tied the ribbon around his arm making it an armband.

"What's this for?" Law asked looking at his new armband

"Never take it off, that way if you grow up to be a good looking man all the girls will know I have first dibs," Chelsea said "it will also help me find you in the future."

"What?!" Law yelled

"Haha, I'm kidding Law, it's just something to remember me by," Chelsea said quickly kissing his cheek "and remember, don't cry till you become a man." And with that, she stood and strode off.

**Location- Capitol Downtown, Present day**

Law had no idea why that memory popped into his head, now that he was older he more so understood what Chelsea said and that made him blush to no end. As he continued to think he let his right hand wander to the red ribbon he had tied around his arm, he rarely took it off only to bathe and to wash it, and despite six years it still smells like her. She was an enemy though, these thoughts made Law's heart hurt, Chelsea was one of his first friends, she taught him what it meant to be a man and how he should live his life. He forced his thoughts to the back of his head as he neared his target, a tavern called the Black Crevice. It was a disgusting bar where the Empire's worst gathered, the entire establishment was also owned by one of Law's oldest friends, Cruxus. Cruxus or Crux as he prefered was a 27 year old veteran who lost his left arm to an Earth Dragon while protecting his battalion. Law strode into the old building and the smell of alcohol and vomit filled his nostrils. Even at midday the Black Crevice was packed to the brim with drunks and gangsters. Law made his way quickly to the bar where Crux was washing some glasses. At 27 Crux looked quite young for his age. His hair was pure black and was kept close crop, and his one red eye held a youthful glow to it , his other covered by an eye patch, his body was well toned and fit from years in the military, not a look someone would expect from a man who has been married for almost ten years and has two children.

"Why Law, didn't expect to see you." Crux said strolling to his old friend

"Good to see you to Crux, how have you been?" Law asked

"Same shit different day Law." Crux said placing a hand on Law's shoulder

"Sounds like nothing has changed?" Law said

"Nope it hasn't," Crux said laughing "so how was the north?"

"Cold as Esdeath's heart and twice as deadly." Law explained

"I never asked you this before but why were you sent to the north before even the bulk of our problems started?" Crux asked after laughing at Law's previous comment

"Mostly kept the Tribes from doing anything to stupid, but as you can see that didn't do too well," Law said "then after Esdeath conquered them, with my assistance, I just had to keep the masses under control."

"According to the reports both involved mass genocide." Crux said with a slightly more serious expression

"Had to be done, an example had to be made of what happens to those who stand against the Empire." Law said

"It was necessary, from some rumors those northerners aren't acting like savages for once," Crux said "you did well, and it's good to have you back lad."

"My father decided that with our issue being to the south, the Empire shouldn't have the three Great Generals as spread out as we do." Law said

"Aye, I heard Esdeath will be returning from the front lines soon." Crux said

"The main reason she went down was simply to boost the morale of the troops." Law explained

"She did a damn good job of it then," Crux said "it's about time we flexed our muscles and showed those damn rebels who was in charge."

"That's why I came to talk to you Crux, I require your assistance." Law said

"You have my attention." Crux said

"Well as you are probably aware, the new Secret Police Wild Hunt is doing absolutely nothing to deal with Night Raid, and the Jaegers are too small to be a threat," Law explained "so I'm forming my own special forces unit to specifically deal with Night Raid."

"I had a feeling you'd want me to join you," Crux said "I'm in, maybe it is about time I wiped the cobwebs off."

"Excellent, we will be meeting at the Palace in meeting chamber 119 in three hours." Law said

"I'll be there." Crux said. Law and Crux talked a bit more before Law said good bye and left the building.

"Why do you take so fucking long?" Vermilla asked. After a shower and some good clothes, Vermilla's true hair color of orange shined through. Although skinny from years in solitary confinement what was left was muscle forged from years of doping and brutal combat. Law didn't know the exact reason she was in the torture chamber, nor did he really want to know the whole story. He just knew it had something to do with a noble's son, a lot of rope, a couch and some railroad spikes.

"Calm down Vermilla, we still have quite the trip to reach our next location." Law said

"Damnit." Vermilla sighed.

**Location- Slums District, twelve minutes later**

"So this is what's become of the Empire's best strategic mind?" Law said approaching an older looking man. His skin was tanned and saggy, what hair he had left was thin and wiry; his eyes covered by a cloth.

"Nobody asked you to comment boy." The man croaked out in a raspy voice

"I'm surprised you remember me." Law said

"I remember all my students Law, even the failures." He coughed out

"Ouch, that hurts." Law said

"You may be strong boy, but you lack the ability to think ahead." The man said

"That's why I need your help." Law said

"Look boy, I'm not who the man I was four years ago, I will never work for the Empire again." The man said

"Morris please, don't think of it as working for the Empire think of it as working for me." Law said

"You want me to serve under my former student, I may not be a soldier anymore but I still have my pride." Morris said

"What is it going to take for you to join me?" Law asked

"You must be really desperate boy; and since you are begging I'm willing to make you a deal." Morris said

"Ok what do you want?" Law asked

"The head of the bitch who took my eyesight." Morris said

"Who was she?" Law asked

"A Night Raid assassin, I don't know her name, but I know one thing, her Imperial Arm was the same I used many years ago, Lionel." Morris said. Somewhere far away, Leone shivered for some reason.

**Location- Meeting Chamber 119**

"I'm glad you all could make it." Law said from his seat at the head of the table. Around him sat his new subordinates. Morris sat to his left, freshly showered and in his full military attire, a clean cloth around his eyes. Kisara sat to his right, also in military attire. Vermilla sat next to Kisara her feet on the table. Crux sat beside Morris smoking from a large pipe.

"Why do we have an extra seat then?" Crux said

"Because she's late." Law sighed

"Not surprising the bitch would lose her head if it wasn't attached." Vermilla said

"Vermilla, feet of the table." Morris said

"How the fuck do you know I have my feet on the table?" Vermilla yelled

"I was your teacher for many years, call it a lucky guess," Morris said "now get your feet off the table."

"Yeah yeah whatever old man." Vermilla said taking her feet off the table

"So who's this girl?" Crux asked

"She should be here soon," Law said "then I'll introduce you." As if on cue, the door opened and a girl walked in. She looked to be in her early twenties with black hair falling all the way to her knees. Her eyes were yellow and she had a bright smile. Her feet were bare and her body was covered in a black uniform with red accents.

"What's up everybody?" the girl asked "sorry I'm late, I got lost."

"Everyone, this is Kiirome, our final member." Law said. Everyone knew that name, the yellow eyed demon of the west.

"I thought she was dead." Kisara said

"In a way, she vanished a few years ago, you have no clue how long it took me to track her down today." Law said. Kiirome took her seat at the other end of the table placing her sword in front of her.

"Now that we are all finally assembled, I believe introductions are in order," Law said "you all know me as Great General Law, but just call me Law or commander."

"I'm Kisara, Commander of the Imperial Guard 7th Division," Kisara said "I hope to get along with anyone."

"I'm Vermilla, a murderer raised in the slums," Vermilla said "don't fuck with me and we'll get along ok."

"My name is Morris, ex head of Imperial Intelligence," Morris said "I hope you brats are ready to learn from the smartest man in the Empire."

"My name is Cruxus but I prefer Crux, Ex Commander of Imperial Guard 7th Division," Crux said "I hope to stay on good terms with you all."

"My name is Kiirome, an assassin from the west," Kiirome said "please take care of me."

"Now that we're all acquainted, I shall explain out mission, the capture and elimination of Night Raid," Law said "I believe the six of us will be more than enough to eliminate them, we will be known as the independent special forces unit Day Break."


End file.
